1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to methods and apparatus for improving venous blood flow in mobility-impaired patient populations, and more particularly to motorized rocking chairs and rocking methods that would increase venous blood flow in the lower extremities of patients.
2. Background
People with decreased voluntary movement in their lower limbs are at high risk of Deep Vein Thrombosis (DVT), which may lead to pulmonary embolism and cardiac arrest. DVT is a life-threatening condition occurring during inpatient medical treatment, outpatient rehabilitation, and many mainstream activities such as long-haul airplane flights. One of the risk factors for DVT is prolonged immobility. People with mobility impairments, particularly those who rely on wheelchairs for mobility, are especially vulnerable to DVT. Current DVT prophylaxis options consist of pharmacologic anticoagulants, vena cava filters, and mechanical devices. Vena cava filters do not prevent DVT; they only act to prevent blood clots by trapping them so they clots do not embolize. Mechanical devices include graduated compression stockings, intermittent sequential compression devices, rotating tables and apparatus for electrical stimulation of the calf muscles. Mechanical devices have the advantages of ease-of-use and minimal side effects over other DVT prophylaxis options. Presently, many of these mechanical devices have a large footprint, are expensive, don't allow for customization and are ineffective to ameliorate blood pooling in the lower extremities of patients at an acceptable clinical level independent of other prophylactic modalities. There is a need for less costly and more versatile device-based solutions to improve venous blood flow of the lower extremities and reduce the risk of DVT in the mobility-impaired patient population.